Don't You Remeber?
by Toadettegirl2012
Summary: It's April Fool's Day and Ash and Iris are pulling pranks on each other! But what happens when one of them pulls a prank that neither of them will never forget? Negaishipping! Fourth fanfic in the Holiday Fun Collection! Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Hi guys! April Fools, hehehehehe! You guys weren't expecting to Holiday Fan fanfics two days in a row were you? Well I really wasn't either, actually I had no idea what I was going to do for April but then it hit me the only day were I can pull pranks on people, so what's better than doing a Negaishipping fanfic for April Fool's Day! Ha I hope you guys enjoy this one! Now excuse me while I go pull a prank on my older sister! X3

**Don't You Remember? **

By: Toadettegirl2012

(Fourth fanfic in Holiday Fun Collection)

Iris smiled as she opened her big brown eyes, the sun shined in the blue sky, and the warm rays were creeping through the leaves in the tree she had slept in during the night.

"Time to go ahead and start a brand new day, right Axew?" the girl said looking at her dragon type Pokémon.

"Ax axew ew!" the Tusk Pokémon exclaimed hopping into her hair as he usually did.

"Come on, let's go see what Cilan made for breakfast-" Iris stopped short as she leaped down from her tree branch to the ground to see a strange sight.

Instead of landing in soft green grass her feet landed in cold, crunchy-

"Snow?!" Iris cried, her hair started to frizz at the sight of the cold substance as she held Axew close to her chest, "h-how did all this horrible snow get here!?"

The dark skinned girl looked around, the snow was everywhere! It formed in big piles all over what was once grass and the pond that was nearby was frozen over with solid ice that twinkled as the sun's rays hit it.

"Wha-what h-how could it have snowed, it's the middle of Spring!" Iris cried shivering with cold

"Ax axew ew ax!" her Tusk Pokémon cried, cuddling closer to her.

Iris continued to look around; bewildered by the sight of snow all over the place, but then she noticed something. Neither her raven haired friend nor her connoisseur friend were anywhere in sight!

"Uh…Ash C-Cilan?" Iris said her voice echoing slightly.

"Ax…axew!" Axew called wondering where Pikachu was.

But neither of them got an answer, all the only sound that could be heard was dead silence.

Iris made a face, "Guys, what's going on here? And where are you?!" Iris called loudly, but this time what she heard was the sound of a bush nearby that was starting to rustle.

"A-Ash? Cilan?" Iris asked cautiously edging her way toward the shaking bush, "Hello?"

"Ax axew?" Axew said

The bush stopped shaking for a few seconds before something white and blue emerged from it. It stared at Iris and Axew and Axew and Iris stared back at it.

"Vanillish!" the ice type Pokémon said happily before blowing icy air into their faces.

There was a millisecond of silence before Iris jumped back screaming.

"AHHHH! IT'S AN ICE TYPE POKEMON!" Iris screeched as her hair frizzed up even more, the girl made a mad dash for her tree as the Vanillish laughed its name and began to follow her.

"AX AX AXEW!" Axew cried wanting just as bad as Iris for the Vanillish to go away, just then in all the commotion of getting to the safety of the tree, Axew fell from Iris hair.

"Oh no Axew!" Iris made a dive for her dragon type Pokémon and scooped him up, but this gave the Vanillsih time to come closer to the two, with its icy smile on its face as it continually chanted its name.

"AHHHHH! GETAWAYGETAWAYGETAWAY!" Iris screamed in terror as the Vanillsh cuddled up against her, "AHHHHH SOMEONE SAVE ME!"

"AX AXEW EW AX!" Axew added in horror of the ice type Pokémon

Just when Iris thought she was done for she heard a noise coming from behind a tree it sounded like…laughing?! Iris blinked her eyes open to see the wild Vanillish backing away from her then it turned and with a large smile on its face, it turned toward a tree nearby where the sound of laughing could be heard coming from behind it. Iris watched as her raven haired friend came out from behind the tree; his face was bright red as he tried to hold back a fit of laughs.

"Ap-April Fool's Iris!" Ash cried before busted out laughing.

"Wait…wait what?" Iris asked as she stood up, "April fools?"

Ash gave a nod and started laughing harder.

"Ash that wasn't a very nice thing to do," said Cilan who emerged from behind a bush, when the raven haired boy told him to hide he didn't know he was going to pull a trick like that.

"Ash Ketchum! YOU PRANK ME!" Iris yelled becoming angry, "THAT WASN'T FUNNY!"

"AX AX AXEW!"

"Yeah it wasn't funny," Ash said taking a moment to gasp for air, "it was hilarious!" he fell over on the ground and began to laugh all over again.

"PI CHU PIKA!" Pikachu laughed along with his trainer

"Making friends with that Vanillish last night was totally worth it," Ash said giving the ice type Pokémon a thumbs up who giggled its name before disappearing into the woods, "Iris you should have seen the look on your face it was priceless!"

Iris growled as her cheeks grew red with anger, "ASH YOUR SUCH A LITTLE KID!" the purple haired girl started chasing her raven haired friend around and beating him over the head with her fist.

"Ow, Ow Iris stop, it's April fool's Day it was just a joke! Ow Ow!" Ash cried shielding his face from his friend's beating.

"ASH I'LL GET YOU BACK FOR THAT! DO YOU HEAR ME I'LL GET YOU BACK!" Iris yelled, and then she got a mischievous look on her face, "I know exactly how to do it too," she said to herself.

It was right after breakfast time when Iris put her plan into action.

"Ah, that was great meal Cilan thanks," Ash said rubbing his stomach after the breakfast the connoisseur had made for them.

"Why thank you very much," Cilan said, "what do you think, did you like my new cinnamon Oran berry oatmeal I made Iris?" he asked his purple haired friend.

She nodded, "Yup, it was great, Cilan, but um did you happen to make any dessert?"

Cilan rubbed the back of his head, "Um well no…besides its breakfast, doesn't it seem a little early for sweets?"

Iris shrugged, "No, I don't think so," she said, "besides eating dessert in the morning won't kill you, so I was just wondering if you guys wanted to taste the cake I made," Iris reached down and placed a plate that had a delectable looking chocolate cake on it.

"You made a cake Iris?" Ash asked looking at the sweet treat and feeling unsure if his dragon type loving friend could make something like that.

"Huh, I don't recall seeing you make a cake Iris" Cilan said tapping his chin.

Iris sweatdropped, "Oh well, that doesn't really matter right now, who wants a piece?"

"Thanks but I'm fine Iris" Cilan said.

Ash smiled, "Cake for breakfast that sounds awesome, I'll have some Iris!"

"Great," Iris quickly cut her friend a piece, "I hope you like it Ash,"

Ash took his fork and scooped up a large amount, he was about to put it in his mouth when Pikachu grabbed his shoulder.

"Pika pi chu pika pi" the electric mouse said eyeing the chocolate cake suspiciously.

Ash frowned Pikachu was right, "Um actually Iris I think I might pass on your cake,"

Iris blinked, "What, how come?"

"Uh, I just don't want it to be like your revenge for you know the whole Vanllish thing from this morning," Ash said putting his plate down.

Iris just giggled, "Oh come on Ash it was just a measly prank, besides only a little kid would take part in April fool's day,"

Ash looked at the chocolate cake with a concerned look, "Well… there doesn't look like there's anything wrong with it-"

"Well do you want it or not?" Iris said reaching for ash's plate.

The raven haired boy quickly grabbed it back. "No I want it," and with that Ash shoved two large forkfuls of cake into his mouth.

Iris gave a smile, "Well do you like it?"

"Huh, you know it's not that-" but Ash cut himself off as he made a small yelping sound and threw his hands over his mouth. In a matter of seconds Ash's eyes started to water and his face turned bright red.

"Pika?" the electric mouse asked seeing the expression on his trainer's face.

"Um, Ash are you alright?" Cialn asked.

Ash shook his head, "No! No! AHHH!" he leaped up and started jumping around blowing his tongue with amine flames spewing from his mouth, "HOT! HOT! HOT! UGH THAT CAKE IS SPICY!"

Iris began to laugh, "Ha, ha, ha, April fools Ash!" she said "how do you like my extra spicy Figgy berry chocolate cake?"

"IRIS!" Ash cried, glaring at her, even though he didn't want to admit it Iris had pulled a pretty good prank, "AHH, my mouth's on fire!" the raven haired boy rushed over to his bag looking desperately for-

"Are you looking for this?" Ash looked up to see Iris had his water bottle in her hand and waved it tautly over his head.

"Iris give that back! I need it!" Ash yelled his entire mouth was burning and could barely stand it, "give it back!"

"If you want it come and get it, Ash!" Iris said with a giggle and dashed off with Ash close behind.

That's how the rest of the morning went, Ash pulled a prank and Iris would get him right back with a trick of her own, Back and forth all the way until lunch time.

"Alright this has _got_ to stop," Cilan said with a sigh, "first it was the snow, then it was the cake," Cilan said to himself.

After the first two pranks, Ash water ballooned Iris, then in turn she had covered Ash's prize Pokémon League hat with Oran berry mush, at first the connoisseur thought the tricks those two where pulling where rather humorous, until lunch. That's when things got crazy and those two pranksters had turned his wonderfully prepared meal into an all-out food fight! After the raven haired boy got a large amount of food stuck in Iris's hair she quickly took the pitcher of juice and dumped it down Ash's shirt, ice cubes and all! After the food fight Iris had ran off to clean her hair and Ash had gone toward the river and started filling up balloons with runny wet mud.

"Ash, don't you think you and Iris should just call it truths?" Cilan asked

"Pika pi" Pikachu said who was resting on the grass.

"Ax axew," Axew added who was sitting next to Pikachu, all three of them where exhausted from the pranks those two had been pulling and now just wanted it to stop.

"Nope, there's no way Iris is going to get away with dumping ice down my shirt," Ash said starting to fill a second balloon, "it's April fools and I always try to make the most of it!"

Cilan chuckled, "You remind me of Chili, Ash, every year he'd always find some way to prank Cress and I," Cilan said remising on his triplet brother back in Striation city, "last year Pansear and him wrecked the whole entire gym, it was a mess!"

Ash snorted, "Chili messed up the gym, that lame,"

Cilan shrugged, "Yeah, I guess it was, ugh it took us all afternoon to clean the place up,"

"I bet I could come up with a better prank than that," Ash said with a smirk

"Oh, you could?" Cilan asked arching an eyebrow, "I'll like to see that,"

Ash laughed, "Don't worry you will, I've been planning it all day,"

Cilan rolls his eyes, after the boy had finished telling him the prank he going to pull, "Well I have to say Ash it's pretty good, but we'll just have to see how that all plays out," but Ash didn't hear the connoisseur as he ran off to find Iris.

Up in a tree was Iris giggling to herself, the last trick she had done, pouring ice down Ash's shirt, sure it was a little lame but the look on his face and the way he jumped around was so funny!

"I love April Fool's day," the purple haired girl said as she hung upside down on the branch with her legs, "I swear I haven't laughed this much since I cover that Moria girl and her Cinnicno with mud!" she laughed a bit harder than sighed as she remembered how it was on April Fool's day back in the Village of Dragons, when she was little she was the queen of pranks on April fools! Even though she had promised herself that she wouldn't pull any pranks this year, since she was now older and silly pranks where only for little kids, but this morning Ash had reminded her how much fun April fools was and she gave in. Iris giggled as she sat upright on the branch.

"Oh Ash, he's such a little kid!" Iris said with a giggle.

Just then a rustling sound caught the girl's attention; she looked down to see her raven haired friend climbing up the tree she was sitting in.

"Ha, I knew I find you Iris!" he said with a playful grin on his face, Iris could see in his vest pockets that he had about five water balloons that were dripping mud.

Iris smiled and stood, "Ha, there's no way you're gonna get me Ash!" she started climbing.

"Hey that's not fair!" Ash complained, knowing that Iris was just as fast in trees as she was on the ground, he grabbed one of his mud filled balloons and chucked it at Iris hoping that his throwing ability would help him in his disadvantage of climbing. The balloon misses splattering mud all over the tree.

"You missed Ash!" Iris says stopping for a few seconds for him to catch up.

"I won't this time!" the raven haired trainer hurls another balloon but it to misses but as it splatters it splashes mud on Iris's face and hair.

"EW! AH! Ash you got mud in my mouth!" she said laughing as she spit the earthy substance from her mouth, when Ash starts to catch up again she starts to climb higher into the tree.

The two laugh as the continue to climb, Ash launches his third balloon, it skims Iris's side leaving brown runny mud all over the left side of her yellow shirt, but she's having too much fun leaping from branch to branch to care. By the time Ash was aiming to throw his fourth balloon Ash and Iris were pretty high up in the tree they had been scaling and it had a decent drop of eight to nine feet.

"Ash just give up, there's no way your going to get me!" Iris hollered down to the raven haired boy who was a few branches below her.

"I'll get you Iris you'll see!" Ash calls up, and then smiles to himself_ 'time to put this plan into action'_

Iris sits on a branch waiting for that little kid to catch up, she could hear he was breathing hard, he wasn't use to this much climbing, all of a sudden she hears him cry out.

"AH! Hey, Iris! HELP!" Ash called.

Iris laughed, "Oh come on Ash, there's no way I'm falling for that trick!"

"No, Iris really m-my leg!" Iris watches as he starts to struggle to get free from where his foot is caught between two branches, "Iris, help I'm stuck!"

Iris puts her hands on her hips, "Lemme see your hands Ketchum," Ash help up his hands which were free of water balloons and only mud smudged his fingers; Iris reached down and checked his pockets which she found empty.

The purple haired girl sighed, "Alright stop squirming," she reached down and grasped his wrist and started to pull, but the second she did Ash started laughing.

"Ha, got you this time Iris!" the raven haired boy removed his hat, reveling his last balloon he took it and prepared to throw it at her but Iris had quick reflexes. She let go of his arm and jumped back, but as she did she Ash lost his balance there were no branches for him to grab and his foot (which wasn't really stuck in the first place) slipped free and the next thing Ash new he was falling!

'_THIS WASN"T PART OF THE PLAN!'_ he thought as he screamed and fell.

"ASH!" Iris cried as she saw her friend fall, "are you oka-" but she was granted her answer as there was a loud thud from below, she quickly leaped down from the tree branches to the ground she gasped Ash was on the ground out cold with a cut on his head, "CILAN!" Iris screamed as she rushed back to camp to get help.

At the Pokémon Center Iris sat in her chair messing with her fingers nervously.

"I told you guys to stop pulling those pranks," Cilan said shaking his head, "I knew someone was going to get hurt, I just knew it-"

"CILAN SHUT UP!" Iris said smacking him in the air, "I'm already worried enough about Ash your just making it worse!"

Just then a Nurse Joy walked up to the two.

"Nurse Joy, is Ash going to be okay?" Iris asked jumping up from her seat

The pink haired lady gave a nod, "Your friend will be fine," she said, "I had to give him three stitches though, he's not awake yet, but you're happy to see him if you like!"

"Thanks Nurse Joy," the purple haired girls said going to the room in which Nurse Joy pointed for her to go to. When she walked she saw her raven haired friend lying on a bed, he was still unconscious and he a bandage wrapped around his head.

"How's he doing?" Iris asks Pikachu who was sitting on the bed next to the raven haired trainer, the Pokémon shook his head. Iris pulled up a chair next to the bed and sat; Axew jumped from her hair and started playing rock, paper scissors with Pikachu. The girl rested her chin on her hand and sighed, she started down at Ash as felt her cheeks warm. Sure she knew Ash was annoying at times and his childish attitude sometimes got under her skin, but she had to admit…Iris found him a bit cute. Cute to the point that she'd almost always get butterflies in her stomach when he was around her and her face would burn with blush, she didn't know why she had feelings like this towards the Kanto trainer, but she did. She frown slightly but she knew Ash wouldn't care if she told him she like him or not, the boy was too dense and wouldn't understand love if it hit him over the head! Teaching a Magikarp multiplication would be easier then teaching Ash Ketchum about love!

Just then there's a small groan Iris blinks, "Ash are okay?" Iris asks as the boy's eyes blink open

Ash gives a groan as he sits up and holds his head, "Ugh…w-what happened…wh-where am I?"

"You fell from a tree and hit your head, Ash, Nurse Joy had to give a few stiches but she said you'll be fine" Iris said then sweatdropped, "hehehe….I guess our pranks got a little out of hand, huh?"

"Pika pi chu!" Pikachu cries going over and cuddling his trainer.

Ash looks down at the electric mouse, frowns and then he looks at the purple haired girl.

"Um…w-who are you?" he said

Iris blinked, "What? Ash i-it's me."

Ash gave a sheepish smile, "Your name's me?"

Iris frowned, "What, Ash no it's me, Iris!"

"Iris, huh that's a pretty name," Ash said his cheeks reddening, "suits your pretty face,"

Iris stood up shocked, "Ash what's the matter with you?"

"What…a-am I not supposed to call you pretty?" he asked.

Iris felt blushed on her cheeks, "Well…um, ugh that's not important, why are acting like that?"

"Acting like what?"

"Like…like _that_!"

Ash frowned, "…I-I don't understand-"

But he was cut off as Iris ran out of the room screaming for Nurse Joy.

Amnesia!" Iris said almost screaming, "Ash has amnesia!"

"I'm afraid so," Nurse Joy said.

"Are you sure?" Cilan asked

"I'm positive, but on the bright side your friend seems to remember a few things, like his name," Nurse Joy informed.

"W-Well what are we going to do?" Iris asked glancing back into the room where Ash was messing with Audio's pink and crème colored fan like ears, the Hearing Pokémon seemed to be getting annoyed.

"Um, well you two can help jog his memory," Nurse Joy suggested.

"How are we going to do that?" Iris asked

"Well, you two have been traveling with Ash for some time now, I'm sure you'll be able to help him remember some things," Nurse Joy said.

"I guess that could work," the connoisseur said.

"Well it has to work," Iris said grabbing Cilan by the wrist, "we're helping Ash get his memory back and we're starting now,"

For the next two hours Iris and Cilan did their best to remind Ash of all the things that well, make him Ash.

"So I've caught all these Pokémon?" Ash asked standing before the boy is all of his Pokémon.

(TG2012: Just for future references here's the list of all the Pokémon Ash has caught in the Unvoa region at the time of the end of getting all eight gym badges: Unfezant, Oshawott, Snivy, Pignite, Scraggy, Leavanny, Palpitoad, Boldore, Krookodile)

"Yup every last one," Cilan said

"Well except for this one," Iris holds up the electric mouse Pokémon, "this is Pikachu, he's been your partner ever since the beginning of your travels as a trainer, and he's your one of your strongest Pokémon!"

"Wow, cool," Ash said taking Pikachu from his friend, "he sure is cute," Pikachu said his name cutely as he cuddles his trainer, "and look at his cheeks, there so jiggle!" Ash starts messing with the electric mouse's cheeks.

Iris gasps slightly "Wait, Ash don't Pikachu doesn't like it when you-"

"WAHHHHHH!" Ash cries as Pikachu lets loose a Thunderbolt on him, the raven haired boy falls to the ground twitching as sparks fly off of him.

"Never mind…" she said sweatdropping

After another 30 minutes Cilan and Iris had explained all the types and moves of his Pokémon.

"And last but not least, Pikachu," Iris said starching the spot between Pikachu's ears as he sat in her lap.

"Pikachu's an electric type Pokémon, or as the Pokedex says, the Electric Mouse Pokémon," Cilan states, "your Pikachu can use four moves, which are Iron Tail, Thunderbolt, Electro Ball and Quick Attack,"

"Pika pi chu!" Pikachu said making his cheeks spark to show his power.

"What, do you think Ash, pretty cool, huh?" Iris said, but then frowns, the raven haired boy is just sitting there, looking at her with a smile on his face, she snaps her fingers in front of his face, "hey Ash did you hear me?"

Ash jumps slightly, "Huh, uh yeah, Pikachu's an electric type," his cheeks turn a bit pink as he says this, but then he jumps up as he thinks of an new idea, "hey, Iris you have Pokémon right,"

"Yeah, I have four, Excadrill, Emolga, Dragonite and-"

"Axew!" her green dragon type exclaims jumping from her hair.

Iris giggles, "Yeah and an Axew,"

"Cool, then do you think we can have our Pokémon go up against each other like you told me about earlier?" Ash puts his finger to his chin, "um…what did you call those again…uh,"

"You mean you want to have a battle with me?" Iris asked.

Ash nods, "Yeah a battle,"

"Sure thing, Ash," Iris said.

"Good, thinking Ash," Cilan said, "I'll be the referee," he leans closer to Iris, "a good old fashion might give Ash his memory back," Iris nods.

After finding a good grassy spot the battle begins.

"Alright, both of you will use one Pokémon each," Cilan said, "when the Pokémon on one side can't battle the-"

"The battle…is over, right?" Ash asked.

"Yup" Iris said, "so if I take out your Pokémon, I win, if you take out my Pokémon you win,"

Ash nods, then give a confused look, "Wait…where to I have to take your Pokémon to?"

Everyone sweatdrops.

"Er, never mind," Iris said, "besides, you're a natural at battling, you'll get the hang of it!"

"Okay, Ash" Cilan says, "why not go ahead and chose a Pokémon to battle with?"

Ash starts to pull off a few pokeballs from his belt, he frowns, "B-But I have so many which one should I use, Iris?"

Iris blinks, "Uh, I don't know, um…why not just pick a random Pokémon and battle with it,"

"Oh," Ash blushes a bit, "O-okay," he pulls out one, "alright, uh, I choose you!"

Iris and Cilan look at each and smile, Ash already remembers his special catch phase, they think!

In a flash of bright blue and white light, Ash's Snivy appears; she puts her hand on her hip and coolly says her name.

Ash swats down to his Pokémon's level, "Okay, I'm going to use you, do you think you can beat iris's Pokémon for me?"

"Snivy sni," she says with a smile then steps out onto the battle area.

"Okay now it's my turn to pick a Pokémon," Iris says, "okay Emolga let's go!"

Iris's electric/flying type Pokémon appears, seeing her rival Emolga glares, Snivy glares back.

"What's the matter with them?" Ash asked upon seeing this.

"Oh, it just a bit of friendly rivalry," Iris said sweatdropping, "anyway Ash are you ready?"

"I think so," he said, "Snivy knows, Leaf Blade, Vine Whip, Leaf Strom and…Attract, right?"

"Right, just remember that and you'll do fine!" Iris said with a wink, making a bit of color rise an Ash's cheeks, but she didn't seem to notice.

"Okay let the battle begin!" Cilan announced.

"Okay, Ash call a move!" Iris called.

"Um, Snivy use um, Leaf Blade!"

Snivy jumps into the air spinning at full speed with her tail glowing bright green.

"Emolga dodge it!"

Emolga jumps from the left to the right, as Snivy swings her glowing tail; Emolga dodges everyone of Snivy's Leaf Blade.

"That's called dodging Ash," Cilan said, "if you say that your Pokémon will avoid the move,"

Ash nods.

"Okay, Emolga use Hidden Power!"

Emolga shoots powerful green orbs at Snivy.

"Uh, Snivy can you dodge?"

Snivy moves out of the way with her amazing speed dodging the attacks and answering her trainer's question.

"Good job, Ash!" Iris said, "now Emolga, Discharge!"

The electric attack is launched, it hits Snivy hard, but she quickly gets back up.

"Okay Snivy go with, Leaf Storm!"

A flurry of sharp leaves fly at Emolga, it makes a hit knocking Emolga to the ground.

"Alright Snivy!" Ash said proud of his Pokémon.

That's how the battle goes on for a while, Snivy would attack then Emolga would dodge here and there but overall the battle ends with a draw, with both Pokémon out cold.

(TG2012: BTW sorry for the sucky battle scene…I was just too tired to write it all out, don't be mad we all get lazy sometimes ;3)

"Okay, Iris who won?" Ash asked.

Iris laughs, "We both won silly, that's why it's called a draw!"

"Oh," the Ash gives a determined look, "hey Iris lets go again,"

"Another battle?"Cilan asked.

"Yup and this time I'm gonna win for sure!"

Iris shrugs, "Alright, sure we'll battle again,"

But it doesn't go as Ash said it would, first he battle with Pignite which Iris took out with Dragonite, then he use Oshawott and despite the type disadvantage, Iris took the water type Pokémon down with Excadrill finally Ash's Scraggy was out cold after repeated hits form iris's Axew.

"Oh man, I lost again," Ash complained returning his Scraggy, "are you guys sure I'm good at battling?"

"Of course you're good at battling," Iris said, "you're the best Pokémon battler I know!"

"You probably just need a bit of time to adjust a bit, I mean you did lose your memory and all," Cilan adds

"Oh, okay," he turned to his purple haired friend, "hey Iris are you up for another battle?"

Iris sweatdropped, "I'd love to Ash, but all our Pokémon might be a bit tired and besides I only have four so I have no one to battle with,"

Ash frowns about, then turns to Cilan, "Um, Cilan do you want to battle-" but the raven haired boy stops short as he groans.

"Ash what's the matter?" Cilan asked

"Ugh…I don't know-OW!" he slumps down to his knees and holds his stomach.

Iris rushes over to him, "Ash okay, where does it hurt?"

Ash looks up at her, "Right here," he rubs his stomach.

"Your stomach?" Iris asked frowning, "does it hurt bad-"

But the purple haired girl is cut off by a loud gurgling sound that's produced from the raven haired boy's stomach. Ash looks down at his middle, he blushed as felt embarrassed at the sound it made, but to his confusion this made his friends laugh.

"Oh, Ash there's nothing wrong with your stomach," Iris said, helping him to his feet.

"T-There's not?" Ash said then groans, "Then why does it hurt so badly?"

"It just because you're hungry," Cilan said with a chuckle, "come on let's go back to the Pokémon Center to grab something to eat,"

"This stuff is the best!" Ash said as he stuffs his face with forkful after forkful of food.

Iris laughs, "Not only are the best battler I know, Ash, your also the biggest eater I know too!"

Ash blushes a bit, but says nothing at that comment.

As Ash continues to eat Iris stares at him, _'His memory, i-it's really gone…'_ she thought as she messed with the food on her plate, _'wi-will he ever get it back…if not, what is he going to do?'_

After lunch, which included Ash eating about five plates of food and nearly chocking on some, Iris got up, "Hey Ash I'm going to Nurse Joy to get our Pokémon healed up, do you want to come with me?"

Ash gave a sheepish smile, "Uh, sure,"

As they walked over, Iris noticed how fidgety Ash seemed to be. He wouldn't stop glancing up at her with his amber, fiddling with his gloves or ever so often he'd open his mouth as if he was going to say something to her but quickly closed it as if he changed his mind. The dragon type trainer didn't know what to make of this behavior, it was strange a bit too strange.

"Nurse Joy can you please heal our Pokémon, please?" Iris asked handing the nurse their pokeballs in which their weaken Pokémon where contained.

"Of course," Nurse Joy said, then glanced over at the bench a few paces away where Iris's raven haired friend sat, "how's your friend have you managed to jog his memory yet?"

Iris shook her head, "No not yet…"

Nurse Joy gave a sympathetic smile, "don't worry I'm sure his memory will get back soon, just keep trying,"

"Alright, Cilan and I'll will keep trying" Iris said, as the nurse and her Audnio went to go heal the trainer's Pokémon, Iris went to sit by her raven haired friend.

He looked up at her and gave a small smile, "Hey Iris, can I ask you something?" he asked.

"Sure, thing Ash what is it?" Iris responded with a smile.

"Um, will Cilan told me earlier that we've been traveling around this region, called Unova right?" Ash said

Iris nodded, "Uh huh, we've been traveling all over Unova together so you can get all of your gym badges for the Unova League and so I can learn all about dragon type Pokémon and one day be a Dragon Master!" she said getting a determined looked in her brown eyes.

Ash gave a small sigh, Iris looked over at him. Ash was staring at her again, he had an expression on his face that made him look like he had his head in the clouds, it almost looked like he was staring…lovingly at Iris. The purple haired girl felt her cheeks turn pink as a warm butterfly feeling filled her.

"Um, Ash are you okay?" she asked after two straight minutes of Ash starting at her

The raven haired boy blinked slowly and his smiled widened a bit, "Um, Iris I-I was just thinking um," he looked down at the floor, "since you and I have been traveling together, that makes us friends right?"

Iris laughed a bit, "Well, yeah that makes us friends,"

"…Er a-and you like me right?"

"Um…yes,"

"So, if you and I are really good friends and you like me and I like you…" Ash said taking his eyes off the floor and looking at her, "d-doesn't that make us...boyfriend and girlfriend?"

Iris jumped slightly, "Wh-What?"

Ash gave a sheepish smile, "You're my girlfriend right, Iris?"

Iris sweatdropped, "Oh, Ash um I'm defiantly…uh" she stopped.

'_Wait a minute… Ash wants to be my boyfriend?…Well he is just so cute!'_ Iris blushed a bit, _'I mean Ash can't remember anything…and besides I know Ash would never say a thing like that if he had his memory …this maybe m-my only chance I'll ever get! I can't just let this slip by!'_

Iris smiled, "Er, yeah Ash of course I'm your girlfriend!"

Ash's face lit up, "Really!" Iris nodded, "yay, this so awesome!" he went over and pulled Iris into a hug.

Iris hesitated for a second, "Yup and your my boyfriend Ash!" she said hugging him back with a smile on her face.

"Iris are you sure this is a good idea?" Cilan asked when the dragon loving trainer when she had told him about Ash and her being boyfriend and girlfriend.

"Of course it's okay Cilan!" Iris said, "I mean Ash can't remember anything…and he thinks I'm pretty and stuff and I guess his first intention was that I was his girlfriend, besides why can't I play along?"

"Um, because you aren't really his girlfriend, that's why," Cilan said.

"Oh Cilan it's just one little lie and besides look how happy Ash is because of his girlfriend," Iris indicates over at the table were they had eaten lunch, where the raven haired trainer was hugging Pikachu super tight as he ecstatically told the Pokémon about Iris being his girlfriend.

"Well…I guess it's okay for now," the connoisseur said, "but what are you going to do if Ash gets his memory back?"

Iris blinked, "Er…I'll just tell him I'm not his girlfriend anymore…yeah,"

"Oh, really that's what you're going to do?" Cilan asked sarcastically

Iris glared at him, "Yes, Cilan that's what I'm going to do, okay,"

"But don't you think it'll break his heart?" the green haired teen said teasingly.

Iris growled, "Shut up Cilan, and stop being so…connoisseury!" she stormed off to the table Ash was sitting at.

"Oh boy I don't think this going to end well," Cilan muttered to himself.

For the rest of the day Iris sent the day with her "boyfriend", they held hands, and hugged they even went and enjoyed ice cream together! Anyone that saw Ash and Iris together thought it was just the most darling thing ever, and would always come up and remark about how adorable they looked together. Every time it happened Iris couldn't help but blush until her face was bright red, Ash on the other hand just wouldn't stop blabbing about how beautiful the purple haired girl was and how she's the best girlfriend in the whole world. It was embarrassing to Iris for Ash to say all those things about her, but she had keep reminding herself that Ash didn't know any better, he did lose his memory after all. By the time dinner rolled around Iris couldn't even count how many times Ash had hugged her, held her hand or given her a peck on the cheek, but it didn't matter, knowing that Ash was in love with her made her feel like the luckiest girl in the world!

"We'll be right back promise," Ash said, giving Iris a quick peck on the cheek. Without his memory Ash was curious about everything and was dying to see what the forest look like, Iris was planning to show Ash the forest herself but Cilan need to talk to her so Pikachu and Axew decided to volunteer and show the raven haired boy the forest instead. Cilan and Iris had agreed to stand outside the Pokémon Center and wait for their return.

"Okay Ash, I'll be waiting right here," she called as he rushed towards the forest he turn back and gave a wink before disappearing with Pikachu and Axew. As soon as they were gone from sight Iris placed her hand on the cheek Ash had kissed and smile as the warmth of the blush radiated onto her hand, _'Oh_ _Ash,'_ she thought dreamily then blushed even more, _' Oh stop it Iris, he's been doing that all day… he doesn't know any better but…*sigh*…Oh who am I kidding, Ash's kisses and gets me every time,'_ Iris thought moving her hand over her heart which was beating a thousand miles a minute.

"Hey, Iris did you hear what I said?" Iris jumped as Cilan's voice snapped her from her thoughts

"Huh, uh yeah…o-of course I heard what you said," she lied

Cilan rolled his eyes; Iris was a horrible liar "Come on Iris, focus we really need to figure this out,"

"Figure what out?" Iris asked turning her attention from the forest to the connoisseur who stood beside her.

"Ash and his memory, I mean we're still going to help him get it back tomorrow right?" Cilan asked

Iris looked down at her shoes as a weird sinking feeling settled in her stomach "Um…yeah I-I guess," Iris said quietly.

Cilan frowns, "Iris...don't tell me your thinking about-"

"Okay so what, Cilan maybe I don't want Ash to get his memory back yet!" the dragon type trainer said making Cilan jump, "I mean I like being Ash's girlfriend and if you haven't noticed Ash is like a totally different person now that his memory's gone!"

"But Iris we can't do that to Ash," Cilan protested, "if we don't help him get his memory back, it'll be like keeping him in the dark from all his dreams like being a Pokémon Master!"

Iris sighed, Cilan had a point she knew she couldn't keep Ash the way he was, he'd be missing out on what he really wants to do, it'll be selfish and cold hearted for them not to help him get his memory back, but Ash being her boyfriend brought out a whole new side of him…a side that she feared she never see again if Ash regained his memory.

"Iris…" Cilan said looking down at her

She gave a sigh, today had been perfect with Ash well beside this morning's pranking with the snow and all but Iris knew Ash would do the same for her no matter what she couldn't let Ash stay the way he was now, "Oh…okay we'll try again to jog Ash's memory tomorrow,"

"Good," Cilan said, "now help me think of a few things we should remind Ash about"

Iris nodded, pretend to look like she was thinking as she turning towards the woods in which her boyfriend…well Ash had gone into.

"Hey, Iris, Cilan!" the raven haired boy called as he crashed through the bushes about fifteen minutes later

"Ash what is it?" Iris asked, but was answered as Ash tackled her into a hug, he had big smile on his face.

She gave a laugh "Ash what is it, do you need something?" the purple haired girl asked as blush covered her face as she wiggled out of his grasp to face him.

Ash rubbed the back of his head and his cheeks reddened a bit, "Well um yeah, uh I actually wanted to show you and Cilan something,"

Iris blinked, "Uh…really?"

"What is it Ash?" Cilan inquired

"It's a surprise," Ash said with a wide grin, "come on it's this way,"

The raven haired boy held Iris's wrist and started for the forest again, Cilan followed behind the two.

"Ash slow down!" Iris squealed as she ran alongside her 'boyfriend', "can't we slow down for Cilan?" in the rush of running to where ever Ash need for them to be they had lost Cilan in the mist of it all.

"No I can show Cilan later, besides you're my girlfriend Iris I have to show you first," Ash answered quickly as he lead her onto one of the overgrown paths on the forest.

Iris blushed, as a warm feeling of Ash's new found feelings toward her tickled her heart, "Oh Ash that's really sweet, but whatever you want to show me can't be that important, it's practically night time can't it wait until tomorrow?"

Iris was right, the day was already over and the sun and its shinning rays had already disappeared behind the mountains and the sky had turned an inky bluish black color

Ash looked at her with his amber eyes gleaming, "No, no, no it can't wait!" he said, "I need you to see this now, so you can tell me what it is!"  
Iris looked back at him confused, "Wait…tell you what, what is?"

"Er um…oh that!" Ash had lead Iris to an open forest clearing and was pointing up at the evening sky which was twinkling with thousands of-

"Stars?" Iris said looking over at Ash, who started up at the sky awestruck, "Ash you wanted to show me stars?"

"Stars…" Ash repeated turning his attention towards her, "that what those bright lights in the sky are called, stars?"

Iris giggled, "Yeah, stars," they laid down on the grassy felid of the clearing, "they sure are pretty right?"

"Yeah…" Ash said as he was once again captivated at the sight above them.

Knowing that she might only have a few more days with Ash as her 'boyfriend' Iris had made up her mind to enjoy every last minute of it before Ash got his memory back…and maybe if she worked up enough nerve she might actually tell that raven haired little kid how she felt towards him. Iris lean in and rested her head on Ash's chest, she heard him sigh as wrapped one of his arm around her waist.

After a bit of silence Ash spoke, "You know Iris, the stars maybe really pretty, but none of them are as pretty as you,"

"Oh Ash…" Iris said with a soft smile, she looked up at him and even in the darkness she could tell his face was bright red with blush.

The purple haired girl heard him take a deep breath, "Um Iris…" he sat up.

"Yeah, Ash what is it?" the purple haired girl did the same.

"I-I been meaning to give you something today," he started his voice sounding nervous, "I didn't know w-when would be a good time b-but do you think it would be okay if-"

"Ash, you have a gift for me?" Iris asked softly, Ash nodded, "well you don't have to be nervous, what is it?"

"Um well it's, this," Ash turned to where Iris could see his soft glow of the white of his eyes, and then without warning he leaned in and pressed his lips against Iris.

The purple haired girl was so shocked, but at the same time this felt so…right. Without any thought she pressed her lips back against his. This was it her first kiss and it was by that raven haired little kid, which she thought, no knew was extremely cute! When Iris pulled back and blinked and raised her hand and brushed them against her lips, those last few seconds it almost felt like a dream, had she really just kissed Ash Ketchum?

"Ash…t-that was amazing…" Iris said looking up at the raven haired boy.

"Yeah…it was," Ash said as he started to laugh?

Iris pulled back, "Um Ash what's so funny?" this only seemed to make Ash laugh harder, Iris frowned, "Ash tell me, what are you laughing about?!"

Just then there was a rustling sound in a bush nearby, and the connoisseur approached them with Pikachu and Axew, the two Pokémon seemed to be snickering a bit.

"Alright, Prankster King I have to hand it to you that was really clever," Cilan said giving him a small applaud.

Ash jumped up he was still laughing, "Yup, now you have to make me chocolate chip pancakes for the rest of the month, Cilan!"

(TG2012: I know this sounds crazy…just stick with me guys)

Iris looked around confused, "Wait…g-guys what's going on here?" she stood up, "what's so funny!?"

Pikachu and Axew started to bust out laughing, Ash seemed to be chocking as he held back laughter, "I-Iris, i-it was all a-a joke," he stopped to laugh a bit more.

"A…A joke, what was a joke-" she stopped as the whole thing dawned on her, "…A-Ash your saying you mean…you had your memory all a long?!"

Ash nodded as he forced himself to stop laughing, "Yup….APRIL FOOL'S IRIS!" the raven haired boy doubled over laughing.

Iris stood there completely shocked!

"Well if you wondering Iris, this whole "prank" was all a big bet" Cilan explained to his speechless friend.

(TG2012: I'm not going to let Cilan explain all this so let me just tell you what's going on: Ash made a bet with Cilan, if he could kiss Iris before the day was over he'd had to make Ash chocolate chip pancakes and call him Prankster King for the rest of the month)

Iris started at him, as the whole thing sunk into her brain. Ash never lost his memory, meaning Ash was never her boyfriend, meaning all those hugs, hand holds, all those kisses on the cheek, were all part of his big joke! Embarrassment and anger filled her whole body.

"I totally got you Iris! The whole thing was hilarious oh you should see the look on your face right now it priceless!" Ash said coming up to his friend not getting a response he gave a goofy grin, "Come on Iris you have to say that was-"

But he was cut off but a sharp smacking sound, and suddenly he found himself on the ground with an awful burning sensation in his left cheek and Iris with her foot on his chest.

"ASH KETCHUM! YOU LITTLE FREAKING FREAK! YOUR SUCH A LITTLE KID!" Iris screamed, "HOW COULD YOU BE SUCH A JACKASS?!"

"Hey, hey Iris calm down it was just a joke!" Ash said squirming under the added weight Iris added to his chest.

"A JOKE!" she screamed leaning closer to his face, Ash now could see tears running down Iris's cheeks, "A JOKE, YOU CALL THAT A JOKE! NO, ASH THAT WAS JUST MEAN! YOUR SUCH A DUMBASS LITTLE KID!"

With that Iris sat on top of him and started beating him with her fist, and screaming 'I hate you' over and over again with each hit. Not being able to move his arms to shield his face Ash had to take Iris's beating with no protection.

"IRIS STOP! OW! OW! OW! DAMN IT, STOP YOU'RE HURTING ME, OW!" Ash cried, after a few more hits he starting to feel a dizzying pain in his left eye.

"Iris stop you're going to hurt him!" Cilan said trying to pull Iris off of Ash, but she was just so upset Iris just hit him aside like it was nothing. The beating would have gone on forever, if Pikachu hadn't step in and fried Iris and Ash with a Thunderbolt.

"Ugh…thanks buddy," Ash muttered, he was covered with bruises, a few scratches from Iris's nails and he had a black eye, he slowly sat up to see Cilan and Axew struggling to hold Iris back. Ash rubbed his aching cheek were Iris had slapped him, as he looked at the scene confused. Why was Iris so upset? It was just a joke!

Finally Iris gave up and slumped to the ground, she covered her face with her hands and started to cry harder, Cilan came over and help Ash up.

The raven haired boy hesitated and walked a few paces towards her, "Um…Iris w-what's the matter why are you crying?"

Iris looked up at him; her big brown eyes were full of anger and tears, "BECAUSE ASH WHAT YOU DID WAS CRUEL! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW MUCH THAT HURT ME, HUH DO YOU!?"

"Iris I don't understand, it was just a joke I didn't want to make you cry" he stopped too gently touch is aching eye.

Iris stood up, Ash flinched and took a step back, "Ash don't you get it?" she asked she was no longer screaming and her voice was shaking from the tears that still flowed down her cheeks but still edged with anger, "I'm upset because…because," more tears rushed down her face, "because Ash those feeling you showed towards me when you said I was your girlfriend…i-it meant a lot…"

"Iris I was just acting," Ash started to blush, "Oh…I-I didn't know my acting was that good-"

"Ash don't you get it?!" Iris said wiping your face, "I-I love you! And took my feelings and just played them for a freaking joke!"

Ash blinked as her words sunk in, "...I-Iris I d-didn't know I-I'm sorry-" but he never got to finish as the purple haired girl just covered her face with her hands and ran off into the darkness of the woods, "Iris wait come back! I didn't mean it! I'm sorry!"

The raven haired boy dashed after her in hopes of apologizing, but keeping up with Iris seemed to be impossible! The girl was just too fast for him and navigating through the forest wasn't the easiest thing to do with his black eye and the darkness of night. Finally after about a good half hour of running and calling out to his friend Ash rested his back against a tree trunk and sighed.

"Damn it, why does Iris have to be so fast?" he muttered, he reached up and gently touched his injured eye and winced, he knew that black eye wasn't going away for at least a good three weeks, he sighed again, _'Well you really did it this time Ash,' _ he thought miserably to himself, _'ugh, I didn't mean to make Iris cry, I had no idea that she had feeling for me…I probably wouldn't even blame her if she didn't forgive me for this. That prank I pulled…it didn't really go as I planned, but come on what other way was I going to tell Iris about how I feel about her?'_

Ash looked up at the tree he was standing under, knowing that Iris like to climb trees he thought that maybe if he got higher up into one, he might be able to spot her. Quickly grabbing a good hold onto the tree, Ash started to climb, but he only managed to get to the third branch when a voice startled him.

"You know Ash if you wanted another ass whopping you did have to come and ask me," it was Iris's voice; he squinted with his one good eye and soon spotted the girl's silhouette sitting on a tree branch high above him.

Ash took a breath, "Um I-Iris I need to tell you something-"

Iris snorted, "If it's an apology I don't want it Mr. King Prankster,"

"It's Prankster King," Ash muttered, instantly he could feel Iris's eyes glaring at him, he swallowed hard, "but t-that's not it-"

"Ash whatever it is I don't want to hear it, so just keep it to yourself," Iris's said and with that she rose to her feet.

"Iris, wait please don't go!" Ash called as he started to scramble up the four branches that separated him from the dragon loving girl, "I know you probably think I'm the biggest jerk in the world right now, but you have to hear be out!"

He heard Iris snicker, "Pffth, Ash you might have better luck trying to freeze over hell right now then getting me to listen to a lair like you!" she pinpointed a branch not far, planning to make a jump for it Iris took a few steps back, but before she could get a running start she felt a pair of hands grab her lower leg. She looked down, and even in the dark she could see the twinkling in his amber eye and the darkness of the black eye that she had given him, he had a death grip on her lower leg.

"Ash you better let go of me if you know what's good for you!" Iris said, giving her leg a shake, but he didn't let go as he started to babble about being sorry and how much of dumbass move it was to prank her the way he did, but Iris wasn't listening, "Ash, I _said_ let go of me!" she started to kick harder trying to loosen Ash's grip, but this time she positioned her foot so each thrust of her leg would hit him in the face. Iris could hear as the little kid's words started to get cut off with each kick he would get in the face, she completely tried to ignore his pleads of asking her to stop and listen, but why would she? The boy who she had a crush on had broken her heart on the day of practical joking just for chocolate chip pancakes and a stupid title for a month! How childish is that?! Ash didn't even disserve her forgiveness all he needed was ever last once of pain she was inflicting on him!

"Ash! I said let go of me, right now or else!" Iris said this time at the top of her voice, in her anger and heartbrokenness she kicked with all her might and Ash after being kicked in his jaw multiple times had little perseverance to hold on and lost his grip and the strong kick sent him tumbling down through the branches and onto the ground.

Ash groaned, as he slowly sat up, he sighed feeling lucky that the drop wasn't as great as it was this morning, his face was now hurting rather badly, he rested his hand on the right side of his jaw and groaned.

"Ash, are you alright?" Iris asked leaping down from the tree and kneeling beside him, despite how mad she was at him she knew leaving him alone, and hurt in the woods wasn't an option.

"Ugh…besides the fact you freakin' kicked me in the face," he turned to spit out a bit of blood that had pooled in his mouth, "I think I'll be okay,"

There was a bit of silence, before Iris sighed, "Okay, Ash tell me, why did you pull such a dumbass prank on me?"

"Um…i-it was because I didn't know any other way to tell you Iris," Ash said, he sounded unsure of those words.

"Ash, just out with it already!" Iris said glaring at him.

Ash stopped rubbing the large welt that was on his jaw, "Well, Iris i-it may sound weird b-but i-it was because I didn't know any other way to say…uh t-to say t-that I…I love you Iris,"

No response came from the purple haired girl, the only sounds that could be heard was their breathing and the rustling of the active nocturnal Pokémon. Finally Iris broke the silence with a small chuckle.

"Ash, you loved me all this time?" she asked looking over at him, he just nodded, Iris shook her head not knowing what to say, "why… uh, what…Ash what is your freakin' problem!? If you loved me why the hell didn't you just tell me!?"

"Iris, please don't be mad!" Ash pleaded as he heard anger rise in her voice, "i-it was only because…every other time I tried to tell you…I just couldn't… I'd freeze up, get all tongue tied you name it…I-I just could never work up the nerve to actually t-tell you," he took a moment to look up into her big brown eyes which where visibly red and slightly swollen from her crying that he had caused her earlier, "I…I just thought if this prank went well…and you really thought I was your boyfriend and all you…kinda um…yeah know…"

"You thought I fall for it" Iris asked, she scooted closer to him, "Ash you didn't have to go through all that trouble…you could of just told me,"

"I-I know," the raven haired boy said quietly feeling a tad embarrassed.

Iris giggled, "To think, a trainer who wants to be a Pokémon Master can go up against Team Rocket thugs, other baddies and legendary Pokémon but can't work up the courage to tell a girl you love her?"

Ash gave a nervous cough, "Uh…yeah…"

"So Ash, you love me right?" Iris asked reaching down and holding his hand.

Ash felt himself blush, "Yeah Iris I love you,"

Iris smiled as blushed creped onto her cheeks, "Well there you go, I love you too so…."

"S-So what?" Ash asked starting to rub his black eye

Iris gave a slightly irritated sigh, "Ash…d-do you want to be my boyfriend?"

"Y-your boyfriend?" Ash asked, he was bit startled, "you want me to be your boyfriend even after what I did to you today?"

Iris laughed and nodded, "Yeah…I mean i-if you don't think it would be a good idea-"

"Sure Iris I-I'll be your boyfriend!" Ash said, and then sighed feeling as if a giant weight had been lifted from his chest; he had been hesitating for ages to ask Iris that same question, "Oh a-and by the way this all mean we're calling it truths on the pranking right?"

"Yeah I guess," Iris answered with a smile.

The two both shared a small laugh as the thoughts of the days antics replayed in their heads, but then they grew quiet. After a bit of this, Iris reached up and gently brushed her fingers against Ash's injured eye and looked at his bruised jaw, she opens her mouth feeling as if she should apologize for her angered actions earlier.

But Ash looked down at her and gave a small smile, "It's alright, I forgive you for the punches in all…I kinda deserved it anyway,"

"Yeah, you did deserved it," Iris said give a faint laugh and playfully nudging him in the arm, "Cilan will put some ice on it and you'll be fine,"

"Speaking of Cilan we better get back and go find him," Ash said as he got to his feet then deciding since that he was now her boyfriend reached down and helped Iris to her feet, but instead of walking off, hand in hand, Iris pulled back.

"Ash wait, there's one thing we have to do first,"

"What's that?" he asked looking back at his new girlfriend.

"That first kiss…" she said looking down at her feet, "don't you think we should try it again?"

Silence, it just silence but action was done. Ash placed his fingers beneath Iris's chin and tilted it upwards and looked into her big brown eyes as Iris did the same and looked into his amber ones. Ash being slightly nervous slowly started leaning in, but for Iris he was going to slow, she threw her arms around Ash's neck and pulled herself into the kiss. Ash being shocked by the fast motion was half ready, he quickly started to kiss Iris back but the trust on her body on his made him lose his balance and he found himself toppling backwards. Having no time to reacted, the raven haired boy landed flat on his back, with the purple haired girl right on top. But it didn't cease their kiss, their lips pressed together and neither of them moved from this position until their lungs started burned and they came up panting for air. There was no words said, the kiss was perfect and both Iris and Ash knew it, the way they looked into each other's eyes said it all for them.

"Hey Ash," Iris said

"Yeah?" he answered then he felt a sharp punch in his left arm, "Ow! Damn it, Iris, what was that for?!" he asked as Iris pulled herself off him, "can't I get a break from you beating me up today?"

Iris laughed, "Happy April Fool's Day Ash,"

Ash laughed as well, "Happy April Fool's Day Iris,"

Even though they knew they should be getting back to Cilan they knew their connoisseur friend could wait. Then as if it was just meant to be the inched closer and soon Iris found her head resting on Ash's chest and Ash found himself with his arm around Iris's Iris felt Ash's arm wrap around her torso holding her close, it was just like before but better. No more jokes or pranks now the two were and just enjoying the position they were in, lying beside each other on the soft April grass starting up at the twinkling lights in the inky blackish blue sky.

Well that's it! I don't know I really don't know how this fanfic turned out like it did, but I think it was pretty good…now all I have to do is figure out what I'm doing for May...hmmm…

Until next time HAPPY APRIL FOOL'S DAY EVERYONE!

BYE: Toadettegirl2012

PS: Review please!

PPS: If there is any spelling or grammatical errors I shall fix them when I catch them so if you bothered by them I'll be sure to take care of that :)

PPPS: If you have any ideas you want to share with me for a May holiday fun fanfic (cause right now I got nothing) please PM me about it! Cause I need ideas! Thank you in advance (this offer for ideas will only be open for the whole first two weeks of April 2013 so guys please give me a hand!)


	2. Chapter 2

Hey people! Okay real quick if you read Sick with No Cure I'm pretty sure you are all aware that the last chapter is a notice page for its collection called Perfect Together correct? Well this is the exact same thing, just for my Holiday Fun Collection! Just like before collection also has a theme and that is: just cute, funny, random, and/or romantic Negaishipping fanfcis that I come up with and post on a certain holiday! So nothing big. Like before this will be posted at the end all the Holiday Fun Collection fanfics, oh and one more thing unlike my Perfect Together Collection my Holiday Fun Collection fanfics are _not_ connected to each other in any form or fashion! Anywho here's what I got so far:

Holiday Fun

(A Negaishipping collection)

By: Toadettegirl2012

**IMPOTANT: Instead of going back and adding this at the end of all my previous Holiday Fun fanfic I'll just be adding them to the fanfics in this collection here on out!**

* * *

*New Year Bash (Posted on New Year's Eve and New Year's Day of 2013)

Summary: It's New Year's Eve and Nibasca City is having a big celebration to welcome the New Year! A perfect time to tell someone you love them right? Negaishipping! First story in Holiday Fun Collection! (This Summary sucked :/)

**Chapters: 2**

**Word Count: 12,000+**

**Total Reviews so far: 12**

**Rating: K+**

**Main point: Ash and Iris have a good time a New Year's celebration!**

*Purple Flowers and Chocolate Cake(Posted on February 14 of 2013)

Summary: It's Valentine 's Day and a couple, Ash and Iris, are having trouble finding gifts for each other. What will the two do? Read to find out! Negiashipping! 2nd fanfic in Holiday Fun collection! Sorry that this summary sucked!

**Chapters: 1**

**Word Count: 6,111**

**Total Reviews so far: 9**

**Rating: T**

**Main Point: Ash and Iris have funny finding Valentine's Day gifts for each other**

*The Easter Egg Hunt(Posted March. 31 of 2013)

Summary: Easter a lovely holiday! And a great time for some Negiashipping holiday fun! A short cute friendship Easter fanfic, with some Negiashipping fluff at the end! 3rd fanfic in Holiday Fun Collection! Enjoy Negiashipping lovers!

**Chapter: 1**

**Word Count: 4,506**

**Total Reviews so far: 5**

**Rating: K+**

**Main Point: Iris and Ash compete in an Easter egg Hunt**

*Don't You Remember?(Posted April 1 of 2013)

Summary: It's April Fool's Day and Ash and Iris are pulling pranks on each other! But what happens when one of them pulls a prank that neither of them will never forget? Negaishipping! Fourth fanfic in the Holiday Fun Collection! Enjoy!

**Chapter: 1**

**Word Count: 10,884**

**Total Reviews so far: 4**

**Rating:T**

**Main Point: Ash and Iris pull pranks on each other, Ash pulls a prank that brings the two closer**

* * *

That's all I have for this fanfic! More summaries and stuff will be added as more fanfics are added!

Thanks fro reading all my Hoilday Fun fanfics!

Bye:Toadettegirl2012


End file.
